Un Tonto y su forma de querer
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: —Lo hago por que me importas. Por que tú le diste sentido a mi vida, me ayudaste a salir de la oscuridad y de un abismo de soledad... y detesto que se quieran sobrepasar contigo. He tenido que amenazar a montones de sujetos que desean acercarse a ti para pedirte una cita solo porque no me dejas hacer oficial lo nuestro... —Tony la miro dulcemente, pero aun asi con arrogancia.


**Capitulo Unico:**

Otro día como todos en Stark Industries, otro día de arduo trabajo. Todos cumpliendo su labor al pie de la letra y por supuesto ella no era la excepción. Ella estaba revisando unos importantes informes que le habían llegado ese misma mañana y debían ser entregados con la firma de Tony.

Uno tras otro, papel tras papel pasaba por sus delicadas manos después de haber sido cuidadosamente leído y los acomodaba ordenadamente en una pequeña carpeta blanca.

Pepper tenia la vista cansada, tenia sueño y ya se estaba hartando de estar esperando a su jefe... y todo se fue al diablo cuando escucho unas puertas abrirse y al girar su cabeza para resivirlo, lo vio entrar muy alegre siendo acompañado por una bella mujer. Seguramente alguna modelo de moda y para colmo le sonreía coquetamente.

Pero claro, Pepper era una mujer profesional. Asi que ignoro perfectamente a la pareja entrante y siguió con su trabajo.

Tony miro decepcionado la mirada desinteresada de Potts ¿Por qué no lograba ponerla celosa?. Como si su acompañante fuera nada, la despidió con cualquier nombre que se le vino a la mente y fue hacia su oficina molesto... con Pepper.

La tarde transcurría normal, todos hacían su trabajo y de vez en cuando descansando un poco los ojos... Ok, lo admitia. Se había quedado dormido toda la tarde ¡Pero no era su culpa esta toda la noche reparando sus armaduras! El oficio de héroe era agotador.

Luego de despertar salio de su oficina, tratando de engañar a Pepper y que no notara que estuvo durmiendo. Pero cuando salio, vio algo que no le agrado en nada.

Pepper estaba con otro hombre, más joven y alto.

Pepper, quien hasta hace rato había terminado de trabajar, miro a su compañero quien le entregaba nuevas clausulas de como ahorrar energía. Al parecer nuevas empresas estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó amablemente frente a él. El joven se puso muy nervioso y al querer estrechar su mano educadamente los informes cayeron al suelo.

Ella se agachó junto el hombre y le ayudo a recoger los papeles, sus manos rozaron y el pobre muchacho cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

—Lo siento —dijo después de haber recogido todos los papeles.

De la nada y como si de un relámpago se tratase, Tony llego a escena y separo a la pelirroja del nervioso hombre.

—Tú a mi oficina... —dijo Tony a Pepper— Y tú, estas despedido, largo... —le dijo al otro hombre.

Sin decir nada, Tony arrastro a Pepper al interior de su oficina. Ella se extrañó y molesto a la vez ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tonto? Tony cerró la puerta con seguro y fue directo al escritorio. Se veía visiblemente molesto.

—¿Qué le sucede, señor Stark? —a pesar de estar molesta, Pepper seguía en su actitud profesional.

—Podrías explicarme, ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunto molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Disculpe?... —pregunto ella, algo molesta pero igualmente calmada.

—¡Deja las formalidades, Pepper! —se levantó de su asiento y tras rodear su escritorio quedó frente a ella —Mira si es por la secretaria, ella solo me estaba comentando... —trato de decir Tony pero ella le interrumpio poniendo su mano frente a su cara.

—No, Tony, no es por ella y no se de que estas hablando... —le dijo Pepper.

—Sabes de qué hablo, dejando que ese estúpido tocara tus manos y sonriéndole como si fuera una adolescente... Mira, si te estas vengando... —pero otra vez Tony fue interrumpido.

—Mira, Tony... —dijo Pepper, dejando su lado profesional de lado— Solo es un compañero de trabajo y la verdad no se porque te pones asi de tonto cuando... —pero esta vez, fue ella quien se cayó.

Los labios de Tony atraparon los suyos en un beso tierno pero apasional.

—Porque eres mía, Pepper —dijo, acto seguido la acorraló contra la pared y la miró fijamente a los ojos— Porque me vuelvo loco cada vez que le sonríes a alguien más... Por que me molesta ver a cada idiota que te toca con sus manos. Detesto que se quieran sobrepasar contigo. He tenido que amenazar a montones de sujetos que desean acercarse a ti para pedirte una cita solo porque no me dejas hacer oficial lo nuestro... —Tony la miro dulcemente, pero aun asi con arrogancia al ver como su chica le sonreía— Lo hago por que me importas. Por que tú le diste sentido a mi vida, me ayudaste a salir de la oscuridad y de un abismo de soledad. Porque me cambiaste y me enseñaste a ayudar y confiar en los demás. Por que eres mi razón de ser, mi mundo, mi alegría, mis ganas de seguir y levantarme día a día... Me encanta cuando me sonríes solo a mí, cuando me regañas y proteges. Amo ver tu precioso rostro sonrojado cuando digo algún cumplido. Amo verte cada día y me muero de ganas por despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado dormida o despierta. Por que eres mi ángel y mi luz. Eres mi todo y no quiero perderte por algún idiota... —esta vez la mirada de Tony se volvió amenazante— Sabes que tengo muchas armaduras preparadas en casa listas para batallar y últimamente estoy tentado a activar el protocolo "Fiesta Salvaje"... —amenazo.

Pepper rio suavemente, Tony era demasiado celoso cuando se lo propopia y últimamente lo estaba siendo muy seguido. Ella le beso y él correspondio.

—Esta bien Tony, no hace falta que la "Fiesta Salvaje" venga a visitarnos... —Pepper le dio un corto beso.

—Tal vez deberíamos comunicar nuestro compromiso y... —trato de decir Stark y Pepper se alejo de él de inmediato.

—Ya te dije que no... —ella se separo de él y molesta se diriguio a la salida.

Tony, como buen novio, la siguió tratando de convencerla y tratar hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero ella lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo...

¿Por qué no podían hacer oficial su relación?

Bueno, tal vez los celos no son lo suyo.

Tony Stark, dispuesto a despejar sus tontas ideas de como convencer a Pepper Potts de que se hiciera oficial su relación, prendio su televisor y...

Alli lo vio, el Mandarín.


End file.
